simtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Eddie Montredge
Eddie Montredge is a fictional main character on the SimTV series Crystal Town. Pre-Series Despite being one of few characters to stay a main character throughout every season to date, little is known about Eddie's life before he moved to Crystal Town. It's revealed that he has an elder brother and that "he's not a very nice person". (Revealed In: 4x12 Something You Wanna Tell Me?) Series One Eddie is first shown moving into Crystal Town with his new wife Cindy Adams and his daughter Jennifer Montredge. Eddie is annoyed to discover Cindy's sister Karina who he doesen't get on with turns up pleading for a place to stay. Cindy is reluctant to allow her to stay but agrees. Eddie is later seen in the episode going next door to the Crystal Inn Pub and meeting the landlord Bruce Wellington, he then orders his family a fry up for breakfast (1x01 Pilot). Eddie and his family are not seen again until the fifth episode of the season, where Eddie is delighted to discover that Karina is looking for her own place to live. When Cindy and Karina's search proves unsucessfull Cindy asks Eddie to buy Karina a new place. Eddie however refuses but agrees to go out and find her somewhere to stay. He finds her a flat just down the street, just across the hall from where Hilary, Kayleigh and Chris Kim live (1x05 Nowhere To Run). The following day Eddie jokes to Cindy about how Karina derserves to stay in such a horrible flat which causes Cindy to lose her temper and yell at Eddie for always having to mock her sister. Eddie later attends Ryan Grey's stag night whilst Cindy hosts Ryan's soon to be wife Megan Harding's hen night (1x06 To Make Things Worse...). The day after Eddie apolgises to Cindy for the way he and Karina treat one another and the two make up. They later attend Ryan and Megan's wedding and are seen at the end of the episode spending time alone together watching a film (1x07 No Good Deed). Whilst the women of Crystal Town enjoy a night out at a club Eddie is home alone watching Jennifer when he hears a gunshot next door. He rushes to the Wellington house and finds Bruce seriously injured after being shot in the shoulder and a police officer dead. Eddie calls an ambulance and also calls Cindy telling her to rush over with Karina in order for somebody to look after Jennifer. Bruce's daughter Kacey Wellington rushes downstairs and is horrified to find her father in such a state. Bruce then asks Eddie to go and get Kacey's son James from his room and get him away from the situation in the pub. Bruce however only requested Eddie to do so in order to explain to Kacey what had really happened in the pub. Eddie later tells Karina to head over to their house to keep an eye on Jennifer and James and tells Cindy he is going to the hospital with Kacey in order to support her (1x09 Not So Perfect Afterall). A few hours pass and Eddie sits with Kacey at the hospital whilst they wait for news on Bruce's condition. Eddie comforts her when she cries and the two share a kiss, they regret it instantly and at the end of the episode they are seen sitting apart from each other looking visably awkward (1x10 Ten Simple Rules). Pre-Series Two It's revealed that in the six month gap between series one and two that Eddie came up with an idea to cheer Kacey up after Bruce had passed away due to his injuries. He suggested that they build a resturant next to the pub and call it "Bruce's" after her late father and that it should be Italian themed as that was Bruce's favourite food. It's also shown that Cindy became jelous of Eddie spending alot of time with Kacey (Revealed in: 2x01 Six Months On). Series Two In the first episode of the season, six months on from the events of the first season, Eddie is seen cooling down a disagreement between Kacey and the resturant's deliverly man Seth Greene. It's later shown at the end of the episode that Eddie had accidently stood up Cindy who was waiting for him at home with his dinner on the table (2x01 Six Months On). Later on the same night Eddie meets Kacey's mother Louise Wellington who is revealed to be alive after being persumed dead for a year. Kacey however refuses to even speak to her mother and locks her out of the house, Louise tries to explain and gets Eddie to give her a key to the pub. Soon after Eddie returns home to Cindy where she yells at him for being late and asks him if he's having an affair, Eddie becomes furious and tells Cindy he had only seen Kacey once for several minutes as she had been busy in the pub whilst he was busy in the resutrant, which was infact the truth. Cindy apolgises and the two share a moment. The following day Eddie discovers Louise is now living with Kacey after the two had worked things out. Louise then teases Eddie saying she knows the two have feelings for one another (2x02 Love Really Does Hurt). Sometime after Eddie walks in on Kacey singing to herself and he jokes that she won't be the new X-Factor winner anytime soon, Eddie then jokes that she should hear him singing in the shower and she jokes that she'd like too. The two then realise what they had said and become awkward and quickly make excuses to leave (2x03 A Lunch With The Ladies). In the forth episode of the season Louise again teases Eddie about his feelings for Kacey, he becomes annoyed and confronts Kacey upfront asking her if she loves him. To his suprise she is unable to deny her feelings and Eddie becomes freaked out and leaves. However he soon rushes back in and kisses her which Louise sees and smiles about, seemingly pleased that the two had revealed their feelings for one another. Eddie is seen at the end of the episode standing by Louise's decision to bar a man named John Smith from the pub after he openly smacked his wife Jean infront of everybody (2x04 Behind Bars). In the following episode it's shown that Eddie and Kacey had slept together, Kacey becomes upset saying they made a mistake it was wrong for them to betray Cindy. Eddie leaves upset when Kacey tells him they shouldn't carry on with the affair. Eddie goes home and Cindy can tell something is bothering him and he makes up an excuse saying he doesen't feel well, Cindy offers to make him some soup but Eddie leaves to go to the pub once more saying he needs to work, Eddie later tells Kacey he wants to speak to her and drags her into the store room and kisses her passionately which changes her mind about calling off the affair. The two go upstairs and are almost caught in bed by Stevie Hunters who works at the bar but they manage to hide just in time (2x05 Fallin' Florida).